A hybrid-electric powertrain includes an engine and an electric machine. The torque (or power) produced by the engine and/or the electric machine can be transferred through a transmission to the driven wheels to propel the vehicle. A traction battery supplies energy to the electric machine. The hybrid powertrain is also capable of preforming regenerative braking where the electric machine brakes the vehicle by converting mechanical power into electrical power to recharge the battery.